Crash or Crush?
by Lu82
Summary: Let Buffy drive… and get ready for all the consequences!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I found that 'Wanted' has been removed from the archive, and I'm not happy about it. Anyway, the administrator is free to take all the decisions he/she wants... but I consider my story didn't had 'explicit content or adult content above current rating', in fact, it was very tame in comparison to others... but whatever! By the way, to all the persons who are interested to get the rest of this story, just contact me by e-mail and I'll send you the rest of the story, chapter by chapter._

_For now, I'll start posting another story, a very innocent one, pretty funny and romantic, at least I hope it is..._

_'Crash or Crush?', this is anything but M, in fact, it barely is PG 13, lol_

_Let's start :_

_CRASH ( OR CRUSH?)_

_Author: Lu_

_Pairing: whichever could it be?_

_Rating: PG 13_

_Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me_

_Thanks to: Maribel and Jill, you're sooo great:-)_

_Feedback__: Yeah, pleeeeeaase ,I'd like it_

_Setting: End of Season 3, after ' Graduation Day ', but I've also taken something from Season 5 sometimes._

_Summary: Let Buffy drive… and get ready for all the consequences!_

_PART 1_

_( It refers to ' Bad Eggs ' . I don't have the slightest idea about the closing time of a Dry Cleaner Shop in Sunnydale, let's pretend it's around nine- ten o' clock p.m. , otherwise I would have troubles with the sunset… due to the fact that this story takes place in the middle of Summer..)_

Buffy still couldn't believe it: her mom had let her drive her car.

Correction: her mom had lent her car to her daughter on condition that she sorted out a long list of urgent things to do.

The blonde had almost finished every item on the list, she just missed the last one, but not the least, quite the contrary!

-- I gotta hurry up! I've got just ten minutes before the dry- cleaner's shop closes… if I don't pick up Mom's dress… I'm dead!--

Joyce had asked her to go to that shop to pick up a dress she absolutely needed due to a business trip.

Buffy still remembered the last time her mother had asked her a similar favor, that she hadn't manage to do, no matter if the reason why was to rescue an ingénue girl from a vampire's clutches.

After all, Buffy couldn't tell the truth to her mother who still ignored who her daughter really was, back to those days.

So, the poor girl had appeared to her eyes as a careless, absent-minded and totally unreliable person, and that had lead her to a solemn punishment: a ' house arrest ' period, saving school duties.

After all, that punishment hadn't been that hard for her, because every night, at her window…

-- Ouch, Buffy, you have pushed the wrong button: stop hurting yourself, stop thinking about him: he's moved far away and he'll never come back… well, maybe just to warn you about an impending apocalypse… but nothing more. He said he left for my own good… ah! My own good, as he knew what the best for me is… not even I do!--

With all those thoughts about Angel, by then the minutes at her disposal had become five.

She stepped on the accelerator and she dashed into the nearest parking area, frustrated when she saw it was very crowded.

Maybe due to her Slayer's senses, she managed to find a place, and she hurried to manoeuvre the car into the space, obsessed by the time that was running out.

"Well, well, I have lots of space in the front…" she commented out loud, swerving.

"I've been careful not to scratch the car with the wall on the left side… just a little reverse to be perfectly right and.."

TUMP!

"Well done, Buffy, when the hell will you learn that the rear-view mirror is not just a doodad to make up and arrange hair? Oh, God! No, please, tell me it was just a fly.. right, a 100 kg iron fly! Who am I kidding? I'm dead!" she gasped, startling due to both the harsh impact and the scare.

But she hadn't time to despair then, so she locked the car and she rushed towards the Dry-cleaner 's shop.

-- First thing first: now I gotta get that dress absolutely; then I'll think about the crash with that big black car… Uhmm.. big black car? No, NOT now, Buffy, think about it LATER! And most of all… there are thousands big black cars in the world!-- she said to herself, as after a breath-taking run, she pushed the door of the shop, picking the dress up just before the closing time.

After laying it on the back seat, being careful not to crumple it, Buffy took a deep breath and she went to inspect the back of the jeep.

She was very relieved to find out that her mother's car showed just a few traces, only some little scratches.

--Alright! Just a bit of spray-paint… and maybe she'll never notice it! And now, let's see if the other car had the same luck…--

When she looked at the other car, she felt a long cold shiver run from her feet to the roots of her hair.

TBC

So? Do you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so very much Buffycoo999 (yay, a new reader!) and spbangel (oh my, you are going to follow even this one, I'm so glad!) , I'm happy you like it so far, I apologize if this FF has pretty short chapters compared to the others, anyway, I'll try to update every day ;)

Here's the new part:

PART 2

( It refers to ' Lover's walk ' and ' Fool for love ' )

-- C'mon, Buffy, how many black ( swallowing) De- Desoto cars with ( another swallow) windows, darkened … by black paint.. do you know?--she said to herself, alarming when she noticed the huge dent she had done under the right headlight.

To confirm her suspicious about who was the owner of the car, Buffy took a look around, discovering that nearby there was also a cigarette case and a liquor store.

She hadn't any doubts anymore.

-- I've dented nonetheless Spike's car! Now, I'm officially, seriously, inevitably, really dead! --

She hadn't time enough to decide what to do ( most of all, in which country to refuge and which new identity to assume!), because the direct interested popped out just from the liquor store, catching immediately sight of the Slayer who instinctively had come back to the bonnet of her car, preparing herself to the worse.

She was lucky, because instead of reaching his car, he went towards her.

"Scchlayyerrrr! So, haven't anyone killed ya yeeet? Weeell, that's bettterrr: it's still a job that Iiiiii caaan dooo!" he exclaimed with a sneer, approaching and gulping down one of the two bottles of scotch he held, the one he had recently opened, emptying half content.

-- Just look at your car and you'll do that job in a heartbeat!-- she thought worried, but she didn't let him know it.

"Spike! What the flaming hell are you doing here?" she snapped, forgetting for a moment the situation she was in.

He stopped drinking, bursting out laughing madly.

"Confessh: did ya two agreeeee? ' Cause theeese arrrrre the sssame wordsh Druuu told meee, when Iiiiii came baaack to heerrrrrr .." he slurred, resuming drinking.

"So, I guess your dumb theory ' I love you, so I torture you ' didn't work!" she derided him.

-- Very smart, Buffy: you have almost destroyed a very dangerous strong vamp's car, he's scary drunk and you are making fun of his sentimental situation? Well, I must have a death wish!--

But it was stronger than her… that vampire always managed to annoy her in a incredible way!

"I've tried to be rude with my Princessh, to hurt heerrrrrr a lot, beating and punching heerrrrrr, to talk to heerrrrrr roughly… jusssst like every lover does with hisss beloved… But it waaash uselessh, she kept blathering the sssame bloooody meaningless things, and sheeeee carried on and on and on…" he said, emptying the bottle at all and smashing it on the wall.

He brought both of his hands to his temples, lolling his head and half closing his eyes.

"Baby doesn't loooove heerrrrrr Mooommy anymoooore. My pooor Spikeeeyyy, by then ya're sooo full

light… and light buurns.. and I won't let ya buurn meee…" he exclaimed with a strident voice.

Buffy made a huge effort not to burst out laughing. She knew it was the desperation and not his usual sense of humor to dominate in Spike then, but she had to admit that, maybe due to the high alcoholic level in his organism, but … he managed to imitate Drusilla perfectly, so good that she couldn't understand the meaning of those words and that hermetic language, but probably neither did Spike.

As he carried on blathering, he had closed his eyes to concentrate better.

"I have to fiiind my pleasurrre, Spiiiiiiiiike, ya taassste like asheees, ya can't blaaaame the ghoul, Spiiiiiiiiike, ya're all cooovered… I look at ya… all I see is.."

He opened them, stopping all of a sudden.

-- Bloooody idiot! Ya and your bloooody mouth: shut uuup, for your own saaake!--

TBC

A little secret, I adore drunken Spike, lol! Who am I kidding ? I like him in every single mood, awwwww ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so very much, spbangel, funkydevil206 (yay! A new reader! ;) ) and ness345 (yay, I'm so glad you're following even this one. And about 'Wanted ', thank you, I'll contact you by e-mail, ok? )

Now here's the new part:

PART 3

Buffy stared intently at him, wondering why he had stopped himself.

But Spike was shrewder than her, managing to change the subject before she dared to ask some compromising questions.

"What 'bout ya, Buffy?" he exclaimed, dragging out a packet of cigarette from the pocket of his shirt, and a lighter from the others.

He didn't notice her startling.

-- Since when does he know my name… and since when do I care about what he calls me? Alright, here we go with the shivers again, it's just the cold wind, blowing in a very cold night in the middle of July ! -- she thought, unaware that she had stepped closer to Spike to observe how he lightened that cigarette.

"Are ya and your bloooody preciooous- boooring- lacking-in-seeeense- of –humooorrrr- souuulmaaate stiiill together? Or maybe nooow issh he your ssssoulessmate again? It depends on the faaaact if ya decided toooo weeelcooome him not only wiiith ooopen arrmsss… but alsooo ooopen leeegss !" he commented with a smirk, dragging and blowing the smoke on her face, on purpose, making her cough.

" Shut up, you stupid smoke-addicted- drunk pig! You don't know anything about Angel and me, and it's none of your business! Hearing you whining about your ridiculous sentimental life, if I can even call it that, doesn't give you the right to find out something about mine!" she snapped coldly, being overwhelmed by her temper once again.

"Hey, hey, caaalm down, peeeet!" he answered back, with the cigarette dangling in his mouth and the bottle in his hand, holding his arms up as a sign of surrender.

" Iiiiii don't care, anywaaaay! Ya know what? Iiiiii 'd better go nooow …" he said, opening the second bottle and starting to gulp down the liquor as he moved away from the bonnet he was leaning on.

"Yeah, brilliant idea, so… NO! Wait!" she wavered, grabbing him by an arm, remembering that the length of her life was related to the time she managed to keep him far away from his car.

But the vampire, maybe insulted by her previous sharp reaction, carried on approaching to his car, step by step.

" There's still sooo damn much two old mortal enemies such as us have to talk about…" Buffy kept talking, placing herself in front of him, preventing him from going on.

"Hey, Scchlayyerrrr, what's the maaaatterrr with ya? Why all of a sudden.."

He didn't manage to end his sentence, because of the shock of the vision that made him slip the bottle that crashed on the ground, spilling the few amount of liquor inside it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODYY HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL! My car, my beloved car!" he yelled, vamping out due to his rage.

"SHHHLAYYERRRR!" he roared and she could see the fire in his glowing golden eyes.

"C'mon… don't jump to conclusions… I didn't do it intentionally …" she justified, backing up prudently, cursing herself for not taking stakes with her, taking a look around searching for any piece of wood, but she didn't manage to find any.

"Intentionally orrr not… ya bloooody did it , sssooo… ya're SSSOOO DEAD!" he growled, lunging at her, but she managed to dodge in time, making him fall to the ground with a thump, but before she could run away, he grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her to the ground with him.

He crawled over her, immobilizing her with his weight.

Although she was terrified, she didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know, she didn't even let out the tiniest noise.

"Sssooo, Scchlayyerrrr, it's beeeen bloooody good…. But all the good thiiiings… musssst end!" the vampire warned her, opening his mouth and showing her his fangs.

TBC

I know, I know, evil cliffhanger, but I won't make you wait for too long.. ;)

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you sooo very much, spbangel, funkydevil206 e Buffycoo999, I'm so glad that you like it!

Well no romance for now, it will come later, much later, for now our dear blondies still think that they 'hate ' each other.. ;)

PART 4 (It refers to ' Lover's walk ')

Spike bent on her… but he fell asleep senseless, overwhelmed by the alcohol.

"I'd never thought I'd say this someday, but.. God bless scotch!" Buffy exclaimed in a whisper, pushing Spike off of her and turning him with his back on the ground, without any chance of him waking up.

-- Well, I guess now I'll come back and…-- she thought getting up, but she stared at the senseless vampire. Although he still wore his game-face, that vision touched her.

-- After all, he's like that just because he is in pain for love… and you're a member of the same club… on the other hand, he's always a vampire, a bad vampire who tried to kill you countless times, the last one just about two minutes ago… he deserves that, I should kill him…--

Another gaze, more guilty and compassion.

-- I'll do things that way: I won't kill him, God only knows why, I'll go and leave him alone. Maybe he'll recover and escape before sunrise…--

Another glimpse at the bleached blond, a more detailed one, with consequent pangs to her stomach.

-- Oh, damn it! Hello heart? Where are you? Not even my worst enemy deserves that!-- she said resolutely to herself, lifting him up by an arm and putting it on her shoulders to place him inside his car.

After that, she took the towline in the jeep's trunk, and she attached it to the less lucky car.

She stopped nearby Revello Drive, unhooked the towline and parked her mother's car.

She got inside the house, giving her mom the dress as quickly as she could, found an excuse to leave again and she went away, not before taking something fundamental from her room.

Relieved that Joyce hadn't checked out the jeep, Buffy sprayed the metallic paint on the car, noticing joyfully that the scratches were completely hidden.

--Eh, eh: the perfect crime! -- she thought satisfied.

She came back where she had parked the Desoto and its owner inside who hadn't recovered yet.

--And now? Still wonder what the hell made me help him! I should take him to the warehouse before sunrise..--

Then, she noticed the car key that popped out of Spike's shirt pocket.

-- … or better, I should drive him there! After all, when will I ever get a chance like this again? --

An evil smile crossed her face, as she snatched the keys from the pocket with extreme caution.

"Desoto, now you're mine!" she exclaimed, inserting the keys in the proper fissure, turning them on and setting the precious vehicle in motion.

She remembered perfectly where the old warehouse was. After all, the last time she went there was when Spike had come back, creating trouble as always.

-- And it's also the time he opened my eyes about Angel. Angel.. how could I fool myself so bad? Spike was right: he and I will never be friends… but I wonder why he said we would fight… Angel and I have never fought, maybe he meant Angelus…--

She stopped thinking about that as she arrived.

She was a little upset due to the fact the travel had been too short.

She was growing fond of that car, she would drive it endlessly.

She heard some noises coming from the inside of the building, and she realized someone was there.

Buffy got off the car and she headed towards the warehouse: there were just three vampires, and it took only a glance from her to realize they were fledglings.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but the master of this mansion is back, so you three gotta leave, now!" she informed them, getting calmly into the building.

The vampires were **quiet****also, too much so** maybe they **were ignorant to what a Slayer was and they thought they were dealing with an easy snack. **In fact, one of them approached her, laughing.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about, little girl, but we're not going anywhere…"

".. and neither do you!" his fellows ended up that sentence, reaching him.

"Ok, I understand perfectly.. " she exclaimed, raising her hands as she was surrendering, but she put them inside the pocket of her sweatshirt.

".. now, explain that to my stakes!" she said, dusting them in a heartbeat, without giving them any chances.

After the unpleasant episode with Spike earlier, she had had the wise idea of bringing some stakes with her, before going to the warehouse.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it

Now I'm gonna update 'Simply Absurd ' too ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much, spbangel and funkydevil206, I'm so glad you like it so far!

PART 5

(It refers to these episodes: from 'What's my line pt2' to 'The beginning pt2')

Buffy headed towards the car, dragging Spike out of it.

-- Lucky for me, he's still unconscious… what if he had seen me while I was dusting those dumb fledglings to make the house free for him? I'm still wondering why I did this favor to him!-- she thought, as she brought him inside the warehouse.

She laid him on the bed, then she took a little bottle of water out from her rucksack, which she opened, flinging the whole content over his face, getting what she wanted.

"What the fu…" Spike snapped, waking up startled.

"I haven't the whole night, and I need you to be awake for what I'm gonna say…" she explained, as he rubbed his face and squeezed his hair, bothered due to the water that was taking away his hair-gel.

"You have time 'till sunrise to sober up and leave town…" she announced, smiling when she noticed his rebel curls, as he took a look around, recognizing the place she had brought him to.

"It's the old warehouse! Just how…"

Suddenly, realization hit him.

"Just tell me you didn't dare to put your claws on my car…" he exclaimed, but not matter all his efforts to get up, he was just too dizzy.

"Calm down, Spike: yes, I drove your car, but I didn't damage it this time.." she reassured him.

"By the way, tell me about the crash, how did it happen?" he asked, sitting up laboriously.

"Well, I was just trying to park my car, but while I was doing the reverse… I accidentally hit yours and didn't know what to do.."

"Oh, my poor baby! It must be terrible…" he commented, concerned.

"Well, it wasn't so tragic after all, I've faced worse things… Anyway, I don't like all this sudden confidence with me from you…" she answered, a little bit puzzled, leaning against the wall, far away from the bed.

"Look, I was talking about my car !" he explained coldly, even if at the very end he was amused by her misunderstanding and now she was embarrassed as ever.

"Oh! The car! Of course, sure…" she repeated, shaking her head.

"Just tell me, Slayer: how can it be that I'm not on the asphalt unconscious, waiting for the sun to burn me?" he wondered.

"Let's just say that I felt guilty, couldn't leave you like that!" she admitted, staring at the floor.

"What? You feeling guilty over me!"

"It seems so…" she answered, without taking her eyes off of the floor.

" You didn't feel guilty when you threw the whole bloody organ on me, and now you feel guilty about my car?"

" First: about the organ episode, you were looking for trouble that day, and trouble is what you found! Anyway, I didn't do it on purpose, and I bet it wasn't pleasant!"

" Yeah, bloody true!" he grumbled, thinking back to those days he had spent on a wheelchair, as Angelus stole Drusilla right in front of him; sure, when that sadistic pervert wasn't too busy trying to turn the Slayer's life into a hell.

After all, that hadn't been a good period for her either.

At least, they sympathized in that, and maybe that sympathy had brought them to their fateful truce.

TBC

Well, since this chapter is really too short, later I'm gonna add the next one , too, are you happy? ;)

I hope you'll still like it


	6. Chapter 6

And as promised , here's the next chapter, thank you all so much!

PART 6

Buffy resumed talking, taking his mind off of his thoughts.

"There's no reason to still hold it against me; you healed, after all. And believe me, I know what it feels like: many years ago, before becoming the Chosen One, I broke my arm, so I spent whole months – you know, there wasn't any healing power back to those days, quite the contrary, I was way too fragile – with my arm in plaster, doing nothing all time long, and it was damn boring … Well, I don't even know why I told you this story.." she commented.

"Well, it's good to know that even the invincible Slayer has got her weakness .." Spike exclaimed, chuckling.

"But I said it was before.."

"Pet, I'm not talking about your broken arm, I mean the way you're acting now: far away from me, looking at the ground, feeling bloody awkward , so much that you keep talking whenever the silence falls between you and me, babbling about anything.. even your past! Being alone with me makes you uncomfortable, admit it, that's your weakness!" he explained, calm as ever.

"You're wrong! I'm not blathering about the first thing jumping in my mind to cover the silence between you and me…" she defended herself.

He looked at her in a daring way, being silent on purpose and gazing at his watch.

"Coming back to what I was saying before…" she exclaimed and he stopped her, chuckling as soon as she resumed her speech.

"My compliments, pet, you have held on for a whole twenty-three seconds!" he mocked her, clapping his hands.

"Grrr! Ok, you're right, silence makes me nervous, happy now?" she snapped, approaching him on purpose, to show him that at least she didn't fear being close to him.

"Where does all this sudden wisdom come from? Maybe from all the alcohol you've gulped down?" she struck back, sitting on the bed.

"Call it wisdom, call it drunken attitude, call it what-bloody-ever you want… but I'm sure you didn't tell me all the truth. I know there's something more than the guilty sense.. Why haven't you killed me or let me die there?" he asked, as serious as ever.

" Actually… I couldn't. I mean, you're William the Bloody, the dangerous killer of two Slayers, the ex-Master of this town, such a great vampire deserves a great death: lying drunk on a street due to a sentimental delusion is for losers!"

"You think I'm great?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can recognize a good opponent when I meet one, and believe me, you are one hell of opponent! Anyway, now don't flatter yourself!" she added, getting up and reaching the exit.

"Where are you going now?" he asked, confused.

"I think it's kinda clear: I let you sober up, so you can leave town as soon as possible!"

"I'm already perfectly sober now, so I guess I'll go around creating some havoc…" he protested, getting up quickly.

He didn't have time enough to say it, that he lost balance, but fortunately he fell on the bed again.

"Trust me, now the only havoc you can create is to attack the pillow and drink all its feathers!" she mocked him.

"Just think about resting, ok? Maybe one day we'll meet again, so I can give you a death worthy of you!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure about that: I would kill you so fast that you wouldn't have even the time to say 'Ha'!" he struck back, turning on the bed and falling asleep immediately after.

She smiled and left, deciding to let him have the last word, for once!

TBC

C'mon, do you really think it's already over between them? This is just the beginning and you'l find out tomorrow ;)

I hope you'll still like it ..


	7. Chapter 7

Funkydevil206, spbangel, Ness345, thank youuuuu soo very much! I'm so glad you like it so far!

Here's the new part:

PART 7

The sudden ring of the alarm clock, which she had set very early that morning, startled Buffy who turned off the bothering object with a punch, as she tried to remember who and where she was, and then she headed towards the bathroom.

About half an hour later, revitalized by the cold shower, Buffy headed downstairs, as she still was taking on her T-shirt.

She went into the kitchen, where she found Joyce.

"Still here? Ok, I mean, that sounded a little rude; good morning, mom, I thought you had already left…"

"It's just a matter of minutes, Buffy, the taxi is on its way. Anyway, what are you doing already up at this time, you, Miss Don't-Wake-Me-Up-Before-Midday-When-I'm-On-Holiday ?" her mother struck back, as she checked out her baggage for the last time.

"Well, it's such a beautiful day… and I don't feel much like wasting all this sunny morning sleeping lazily…" the blonde justified, as she was making some pancakes.

"I don't know why, but I don't believe you… After all, you are Mystery Girl, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were hiding something from me.." Joyce inquired.

"Mommy, it's nothing, I just feel like taking a walk…I'm not hiding anything…" Buffy tried to reassure her, judging herself a terrible liar.

At the very end, there was a little bit of truth in that sentence: she was really planning to take a walk… to a certain old abandoned warehouse…

"Sure, as you didn't hide the scratches at the back of my car!" Joyce retorted, crossing her arms.

Buffy choked with her pancake.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry about that, it was just a little crash, nothing serious…"

"Little or big, a crash is always something serious! You should have let me know it immediately! Well, thank your lucky star that I'm leaving now, but when I'm back I'll sort you out, Missy!" she summoned her, leaving and shutting the door very hard, reaching the taxi that had just arrived to take her to the airport.

"It was kind of sour as a goodbye… and I'll also get a scolding, and maybe a punishment, perfect!" Buffy said to herself ironically, as she looked from the window how the taxi went further and further away.

"Well, I'll think about it when it's the moment, now I've got a mission!" she muttered, putting on her shoes and leaving.

-- I wonder why I'm this rushed to verify if he left… He surely has, and now he must be far away from this town… so I can go back to my life… as empty as it is…-- Buffy thought as she crossed the road leading to the warehouse.

-- I bet this long walk is perfectly useless. There will be nothing and no one..--

She hadn't even finished saying it, when her heart leapt (and she wondered why) as she saw the DeSoto, parked in the same bad way she had parked it the night before.

--This can only mean that… Well, honestly, I don't know if I'm surprised for the discovery, mad at him 'cause he didn't keep his word and obeyed… or comforted for not being alone in this town, deserted as ever now that everyone is on holiday… Well, he's not the best of the companies, of course, but.. Alright, now I'm lying even to myself! Bad Buffy, you can't be… happy about it! He's not a friend to spend the summer with, he's a mortal enemy!-- she said resolutely to herself, and then she rushed into the warehouse, decided to be overwhelmed by rage.

"Hey, when I said that we could have met again someday, I didn't mean THAT SOON! What the flaming hell are you doing still here? May I talk Double Dutch?" she snapped, dragging him out of the bed roughly.

"Actually, you talk too bloody loud ! Please, have a bit of mercy for a poor little vamp in the middle of the scariest hang-over of his un-life!" Spike said with a faint, voice, barely opening his eyes and coming back to bed immediately, massaging his temples.

Buffy looked at him astonished and speechless.

"Could you possibly quit this bloody racket?" he snapped, burying his head under the pillow.

"Spike, I'm just breathing!" she justified in a whisper, stunned.

"Well, don't do it so loud!" he retorted.

"Bloody alcohol and bloodier its inventor!" he grumbled, turning nervously on the bed.

"Do you need an aspirin?" she asked in a whisper once again, opening her rucksack.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be enough to gulp down the whole packet!" he struck back.

"If a soft breath annoys you so bad, I guess what it would be for you to drive in the middle of the traffic in the highway.." she commented ironically.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm not keeping my word, but I'm going no-bloody-where, not now! So, if you don't agree… you're free to stake me, maybe that way this bloody headache will fade away.. with me!"

"I've already told you: there's no way I'd dust you like that, I'm a fair opponent after all, call it respect for the enemy!" Buffy said, reaching to the exit.

"I'll be back tonight, hope to see you in all your glory!" she added sarcastically, waving her hand at him.

When he was sure she was far away, Spike jumped off the bed, laughing.

"I'm a bloody amazing actor!" he said to himself, pleased.

"Go back home, Slayer… when you're back tonight, I'll know how to welcome you…" he muttered with the most sinister of sneers.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Funkydevil206, spbangel, ness345 (for your e-mail) , LunarianPrincess (yaayyy, new reader, I'm soo happy!) thank you soooo much! ;)

sorry , I wanted to update yesterday, but I had trouble with the server :(

Here's the new part:

PART 8

-- I don't know how much that vampire can hold his alcohol, but I imagine he must have sobered up by now! Maybe.. he didn't even wait for me and is already on his way… Ok, Buffy: now try to say it again with a little less sadness! -- the Slayer chastised herself as she parked the Jeep next to the warehouse, getting off the vehicle and heading towards the entrance.

"Scchlayyerrrr! C'mon, get in, Iii waaash waiting for ya.." Spike welcomed her, running into her with a bottle of vodka in his hand, dragging her inside by an arm.

Buffy was blind with rage and she roughly freed herself from his grip.

"I can't believe it, you are drinking again! Are you nuts? Just this morning you cursed alcohol and its inventors!" she snapped, trying to snatch the bottle from him.

"Yeah, but then the night fell down, I felt miserable … aaand this issh the answeeer.. " he slurred, raising the bottle to prevent her from taking it.

"You're helpless. I've had enough patience, but now I don't care anymore: you gotta.."

"Driiink wiiith meee.." he invited her, ignoring her words.

"What?" she said astonished, staring at the bottle.

"Ya heard me. Something tells meee ya're not happier than meee… I'm just thiiinking about.. Look, if ya thiiiink your life issh perfect the way it issh, and ya miss nothing and ya're happy.. ya're freeee to leave nooow .."

And that was what Buffy did.

He was going to curse, but she saw her coming back.

"I just went to lock my car… I thought I would be here for no more than five minutes, instead I'm afraid it will be a very long night.." she explained, sitting on the ground, as he gave her a glass, happy to have her as a drinking mate.

"I've just bought it frooom a store nearby, it's stiiill fresh!" he informed her, showing the bottle, adding another one, still of vodka.

"Yummy.. mint and lemon … my fave flavors.. how did you know it?" she wondered, playing with the glass.

"Maybe, because they are my fave ones, too!" he explained, sitting next to her.

" Honestly, my real faaave flavor issh another one.. but thee shop-boy looked at me as I waaash fool when Iii asked him if there waaash a blood flavorrred vodka… " he added, making Buffy laugh.

"Hey, don't you know I'm not even old enough to drink?" she teased him, stretching the glass towards the bottle of lemon flavored vodka.

"Ya're right, sooo maybe ya'd rather have a coke or an orange juiiice.." he struck back, pretending to go look for them.

But she made him sit again, pulling him by his shirt.

"Shut up.. and POUR!"

"As my Mistress wishes!" he said ironically, opening the bottle and pouring the liquid into her glass, as he filled his with mint flavored vodka, the one he had already opened, emptying a quarter of the bottle.

"Mm.. so good, so icy!" Buffy murmured, gulping it down in one shot.

Spike smiled.

"Hey pet, easy or ya'll end up drunk after the first glass!"

"Naaah, I think I can hold my alcohol much beeetter than ya…" she struck back, without even noticing she was already slurring.

"Sure, pet, sure!" he muttered, filling her glass, without even waiting for her to ask.

TBC

Their alcoholic night goes on, but you'll find more about it tomorrow, ihihih :D

I hope you'll still like it


	9. Chapter 9

Funkydevil206 ( yay, I'm so glad to hear that you'll add a chapter to your WONDERFUL story!) , spbangel, thank you soooo much! ;)

Here's the new part:

PART 9 ( It refers to the whole season 3 )

"C'mon, update me a bit 'bout this wonderful town of Sunnyhell! Any news during my absence?"

Buffy and Spike chatted for hours about all the events that had created havoc in town, from Buffy's short escape with following change of identity, to the Apocalypse involving the Mayor's ascension.

It was Buffy who did the most of the talk, drunker and drunker…

She started and cheered excessively every time she remembered some curious episode.

"I told ya 'bout the other Scchlayyerrrr, the rebel one, the Council had captured heerrrrrr, but sheeeee escaped… Oh! I haven't' yeeet told ya there waaash a neew Waatcherrr, too; but he's suuuch a perfect idiot!" Buffy told him, pausing to drink, without noticing that he hadn't filled his glass since the first one.

In fact, Spike confined himself just to listen to her, with a live (although he was anything but live!)

interest.

"Ya'll be wondering: why a neew Waatcherrr? ' Cause Giles is no looonger my Waatcherrr. Ya know why? For my 18th birthday he drugged me, making me looose all my powerrrs, and making me faaaace a huuuge vamp… What a nice way to celebrate eighteen yearrsh old!" she commented sarcastically, pulling the bottle of mint flavored, pouring it into her glass.

"Whaaat? He really do it? Why? Waaash he planning to kill ya?" he wondered confused.

" Wooorse! It's the typicaaal test every Scchlayyerrrr 's gotta faaaace when she turns eighteen … if she manages to be that ooooold! Anyway, at the eend Giles changeeed his mind, helping meee, so when the Council found ooouut…" she explained.

"I can imagine… nothing else?"

"Uhmm.. yeah! There waaash a Vamp-Willoooww, from another dimension and sheeeee waaash determined to tuuurn half Sunnydale .. 'cause sheeeee didn't feel hooome, poor giiirl; inshhtead, the truue Willoooww issh a witch that's getting stronger day by day… that's why sheeeee almost went to the stake when theeere waaash the Inquisition here for a day… Oh! Theeere 's more: I was able to read people's miiinds for a while, buuut then I waaash gonna be crazy.. buuut Angel saved meee.."

Spike snorted and rolled his eyes hearing that name, but he smiled when Buffy shook her glass to make him fill it.

"Ya know, I used that power to tryyy to read his miiind, buuut with ya vamps it issh not possible … I wanted to fiind out if he had felt something foor Faiith, the rebel Scchlayyerrrr, when he pretended to bee sooullessh again and joined forces with heerrrrrr and the Mayor in order too discover their plans.."

"Peaches, double crossing! I caan't believe it!" Spike exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and he waaash kinda good, belieeeve me!"

"Anywaaaay, I waaash thinking, here ya are, the Goood Scchlayyerrrr full of principles… spending the night with Baaad Vamps… Why aren't ya with your bloody scooby gang?" he wondered, filling her umpteenth glass.. with extreme attention.

"Ah, my friends… if I can call them so! They are on holidaay on theirrr own: Will with Ooz, and Xaan has decided he caan't live withooout Cordelia, so he left searching for heerrrrrr to start it all overrr again! Mooommy doesn't even know the meaning ooof the wooord 'holidaay' and she issh away working, and Giles alwaaysh comes baaack to his beloveeed London whenever he gets a bunch of freeee time" she explained.

"Ya can't blame him, Loondon is something magic …" he commented melancholically.

"Ya know what? I saved the world once more, so whooo cares if Buuufffyy issh heartbroken since Angel left? Quite theeee contrary, I knooow they are all happy 'bout it, they all expected nooothing but thaaat!" she complained, tracing the edge of the glass with a finger, but without drinking.

"Theeee Poof left!" he repeated with a clear excitement, as he noticed satisfied that Buffy had brought the glass to her lips, drinking half content.

"Yeeeaahh, he saaaid that Iii couldn't live like that, that Iii had too fiiind a normal guy to live a normal liiife, and ya can't dare to tell him anything , caaause maybe ya don't knooow, but heee has a degree in Buffyology: heee does knooow meee, bettterrr than myself, ya know?" she said, sarcastically.

"I bet I know ya bettterrr than everyone, I knooow what ya really need, 'cause it's the same thing I need…" he said, as she watched him puzzled.

"Both of us need to pull the plug out… Slayer, why don't we take a break and leave for a while? Just you and me, far away from this town and all the bad memories… no Vampire and no Slayer, just two people having their more than deserved holiday… what do you say?" he suggested, tilting his head to one side to look better into her eyes.

"Iii just saaay that ya're a fool and ya're delirious! There issh no damn waaaay of meee and ya spending time tooogether…" she protested.

"I'm sure there is , for three simple reasons, pet…" Spike informed her, getting up and turning around her slowly, as a predator with his prey.

"Number one: you know you want it.." he said with a deep voice, extremely sensual.

Buffy confined herself to watch him, without saying anything.

"Number two: I'm not drunk, I was just pretending…" he confessed with a smirk.

"What.." she exclaimed, but he prevented her from talking.

"And number three: you didn't even notice that I drugged your last glass with a powerful sleeping potion, so you should fall asleep.."

"Ya what! Ya, dam.." she struck back, trying to get up to leave, but before she could do it her eyelids became heavy and she fell to the ground, deeply asleep.

"… now!" he ended up his sentence with an evil sneer.

TBC

So, did you expect that? More tomorrow , I hope you'll still like it ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Ness, spbangel, funkydevil206, thank you all so very very much! ;)

Here's the new part:

PART 10 ( It refers to ' Out of mind ')

Spike lifted her in his arms, approaching to his DeSoto.

He took a strong rope from his trunk and he used it to tie the girl to the front seat, then he put himself at the wheel.

"Well, pet, make yourself comfortable 'cause we are leaving for a nice road-trip!" he exclaimed, setting the car in motion and departing without even having a determinate goal, the most important thing was to go as far away as possible from Sunnydale.

By then he had been driving for hours, looking at Buffy every now and then to control her.

She slept peacefully, grasping with a hand the part of the seat that the rope allowed her to reach.

Spike couldn't help noticing how much she looked just like a fragile defenseless girl in that moment.

-- So, my Sire's deputy, you left her, you sodding coward! You had her unconditioned love and you gave it up to protect your bloody soul! You are dumb; if I had been you I would have… Wait a moment! What the bloody hell am I saying? I couldn't care less about her… that nasty little face, that bouncing shampoo- commercial hair, that whole sodding holier-than-thou attitude… I just can't stand her! -- he told himself convinced, then he realized she was stirring.

In fact, Buffy popped her eyes opened, immediately noticing the rope that was captivating her to the seat.

"You, damn pervert psychotic bastard double-crosser liar cheater!" she roared, waggling and watching him with fire in her eyes.

He returned her rage with the cockiest of smirks.

"Well, pet, I see that you don't like leaving speeches half-done! Anyway, good morning to you, too, sunshine!" he struck back, then he observed her better.

"How can it be that you're not complaining 'bout a terrible hang-over? After all, you have drunk hell more than I did two days ago…" he commented astonished.

"It's a Slayer advantage: all the alcohol I can take… without the day after headache!" she sang song with a smile of satisfaction.

"So, now what are you going to do with me? And where the hell are we going?" she snapped, trying to set her free again.

"It's exactly what I told you: we are leaving for a while… so shut up and enjoy this holiday!" he explained, without taking his eyes off of the road.

"This is not what I use to call a holiday: you fooled me, made me drunk, drugged me!" she struck back furiously.

"Yeah, but I haven't used violence this time, hope you'll appreciate that!" he justified.

"And how the hell do you call these ?" she asked sarcastically, pointing with her eyes at the ropes that tied her.

"Don't tell me these are the safety belts of your car!"

"Well, I'm not that stupid to let you free to kill me…" he justified.

"You abducted me!" she yelled.

"Easy with the big words! I've already told you we are just going to spend some time together far away from Sunnyhell."

"I can't understand why: you know that I violently dislike you!"

"Don't worry, I hate you, too; but I hate more spending my holiday alone.." he explained, smiling and pulling over the car as soon as he could.

"Buffy, can you swear that you won't try to escape if I set you free, now?" he asked her seriously.

And due to the fact he had used her real name once again, Buffy believed in his paradoxically good and innocent intentions.

"You know, I wouldn't know where to go anyway, and even if I managed to come back to Sunnydale it wouldn't be worth it: there's no one left there, so I'd just better accept our proposal and enjoy this odd Summer… In a word, you're free to free me, I swear I won't try anything funny, most of all 'cause now I'm curious to find out what you're planning!" she admitted, as he began loosening her ropes.

Once she was free, after stretching for a while, she punched hard his nose, making it bleed.

" Ouch! Bloody Hell, Slayer! You had promised … why did you do it?" he grumbled, covering his nose in pain with both of his hands.

" Well, never take your number one mortal enemy's word too seriously ! Besides, you just deserved it! Now, I feel better, so we can go on with this crazy holiday-thing!" she assured him with an innocent smile, as he set the car in motion again.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, there will be more tomorrow ;)

Now I go update 'If you are me. ' (I prefer call it 'Double Mess ') and also 'If I were you '.. gee this two titles almost look the same, lol!


	11. Chapter 11

Ness, Funkydevil, thank youuuuu!

Here's the new part:

PART 11 ( It refers to 'Anne', 'The wish' and 'Nightmares' )

"You know, it's just perfect, you don't even have to bother yourself letting the others know where you are, you said they all are away on their own.." Spike commented, starting the car.

".. maybe your mother would come back before you do.. and notice that her car is missing.. but that's not a problem for me: she will just think you have run away from home .. after all it wouldn't be the first time, would it, Anne? " he said as he called her on purpose with the name she used when she had run away from Sunnydale.

Buffy watched him astonished, most of all due to the fact that if he had called her that way it only meant one thing: he had really listened to everything she had told him the night before, he had really cared about her adventures; that was what really astonished her.

"You told me such funny things… I'm still thinking 'bout the vampire version of the Red, it must have been lots of fun…" Spike chuckled amused, imagining that shy girl devoted to study creating havoc through the streets of Sunnydale.

"Well, believe me, you didn't miss on anything special… it wasn't such a big fun after all.." she grumbled.

Maybe was she jealous 'cause the blond wasn't paying attention to her anymore?

"Anyway, don't you know that I've been a vampire, too?" Buffy wondered, pretending not to care too much about revealing it.

His only answer, Spike's eyes went wide, and he turned to look at her, losing the control of the wheel.

The car skidded and ended in the lane against traffic, as a lorry was about to run into them at high speed.

But the vampire was very skilled, he regained the control of the wheel and put the car into the right lane immediately, not without receiving a strong hoot from the other driver they almost collided.

Spike stopped at the first footpath they found, with a screeching halt.

Due to the scare, Buffy was even paler than Spike!

"Ok, note to myself: never ever tell you such big news when you're driving!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart that still beat madly.

"I bloody agree, Slayer!" he commented as shocked as her.

"Anyway, you haven't' explained that story to me yet!" he added, tilting his head to one side.

"Right. Well, there was a kid with the power to make everyone's worst nightmare come true; so… try to guess what mine was!" she explained.

"So, what? One fine day you woke up in your bed as a vamp?" he asked very interested.

"Are you kidding? I've crossed every phase of the damn process: turned by the Master, I guess at least, stuck in a coffin, digging my way out to arise from the ground, already in full game-face…"

"Fascinating! I would have given anything to see you like that! And tell me: were you a soulless or soulful vampy? And honestly… was it so horrible?"

"Actually, I can't say if I was totally soulful or not, 'cause when I awoke I was kinda hungry, my friends were there, scared as ever, and.. if I hadn't found immediately the enemy I have to kill in order to break the spell.. well, I'm afraid I could have attacked them.." she figured out, worried.

His only answer, Spike chuckled.

"You know… I wouldn't say it was so horrible after all.. I just felt .. different! Anyway, I can't tell you properly: I've been a vamp just for a night…"

"Well, pet, if you wanna repeat that experience for a longer period… let's say forever.." he smiled, vamping out.

".. just ask! My fangs and I are at your whole disposal!"

"Uh! Thanks for the gentle offer… but you know, I like myself better.. alive !" she answered, kind of amused by the absurdity of their speech.

He melted away his demonic visage immediately after.

"Suit yourself!" he snorted, setting the car in motion.

--------------------------------------------------

"If my memory serves me right … there's a very nice hotel nearby, you know?" he exclaimed, turning at a junction.

From the darkened window Buffy admired the few she managed to see, but that was enough to make her understand they were in a seaside resort nonetheless, with wide beaches and lots of people on the promenade.

"Do you mean that you have already been there?" she wondered puzzled: a vampire going to the beach instead of hiding in a comfy grey and dark graveyard?

But there was another question she was dying to ask, without figuring out why.

"… with Dru?" she added with a faint voice.

Spike was startled hearing that name. It was like a stab to his stomach, no, it was even more painful!

"No. my Princess doesn't love sunny places, full of funny people.." he murmured.

"And you do? If I'm not wrong… sun and vampires don't get along very well!" she commented sarcastic.

"Yeah, but don't you know that sunny places are even more amazing at night?" he smiled at her, shifting down.

"And contrary to what you think… I happen to like people… when I'm not too busy eating them!" he sneered.

"Anyway, if you wanna know so bad, I came here perfectly alone… then I created some minions, just to have some company… told you I don't like my holiday in solitude.." he explained, turning off the car.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it

Now I'm gonna update also 'If you are me ' and 'Simply Absurd ' ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Ness, spbangel, THANK YOU ALL, you are so kind as always.

Childe at Heart, yaaaaayyyyyy what a new reader I got, I'm so happy!

And about them being in their characters.. yaayyyyyyy, dear, you just told me the most beautiful thing you could tell me, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUU ! ;-D

And about the setting, I had explained that at the beginning, anyway, yes, you're right, it's the summer between season 3 and season 4 ;)

Here's the new part:

PART 12

"We are here!" Spike informed her, locking the car doors.

"Just relax and take a nap, pet. We won't get out before sundown!" he murmured, stretching, reclining his seat and closing his eyes.

"What? I'm not gonna be stuck here! I wanna go taking a walk outside!" Buffy protested.

"No, thanks, I don't fancy myself a s a pile of ashes.." he answered sarcastically, without opening his eyes.

"It's not right, I bet you're tired after all the driving.. but I've slept all the damn night long, and even further: I'm more than awake.. and I'm getting bored here!"

Spike opened his eyes, staring at her and wondering which difference there was between the most spoiled little girl and her… without finding any!

"Be a good little girl, shut up and behave… and good old Spikey will reward you…" he murmured, glancing slyly at her.

"Pervert pig! Don't even dare to think that I.." she started to lash out at him, but he chuckled, closing her mouth with a hand, putting the others into his pocket.

"I was just thinking about this!" he informed her, waving in front of her eyes the car key.

Buffy felt a complete idiot for the second time in three days.

"If you let me rest and stay here being good, I swear that tonight I'll let you drive my car for a while… I know how much you like it, who wouldn't do?"

"Really? You are not kidding? Will you really lend me your car?" she asked enthused as ever.

"Sure, with my supervision, of course… and you'll need it a lot!" he commented, laying on his seat again.

"You know, on second thought.. I don't feel like taking that walk very much.." she exclaimed, allowing him to sleep.

"Anyway, I'm flattered to be in your dirtiest thoughts, pet!" he smirked, but before she could strike back he had already fallen deeply asleep.. with that satisfied smirk on his face.

After all.. Buffy was too embarrassed to strike back!

---------------------------------------------------------

Spike awoke, feeling her eyes on him for a while.

That meant just one thing: Buffy had stayed there, and he met her eyes, but only for a second, because the girl turned her head immediately.

"About time, too! Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it's been already sundown for a while !" she informed him.

"Since only vampires can feel sundown approaching and you are not a vamp, how the hell can you tell ?" he questioned her, puzzled.

"I've just pulled down the window half an hour ago, and.." Buffy explained, but she stopped herself at half sentence, realizing that she had talked too much.

"You what? Bloody Hell, Slayer! What if the sun was still shining in the sky?" he snapped.

"Uff! You would have just burnt a bit… anyway, it was dark, so get out and don't make a fuss!" she exhorted him, doing the same.

Buffy was astonished: she was sure they were going to stay at a dismal cheap motel; instead in front of her there was a very elegant four stars hotel, and it was huge, with view of the sea… and the sea, or better, the ocean, was something incredible.

"It's a joke, isn't it? Now that you showed me this Eight Wonder in the World, bring me to the hovel we're really gonna stay…"

"This happens to be our hovel… Just after you, Milady.." he smiled, inviting her to go to the entrance.

Buffy obeyed excitedly, keeping on wondering if she was dreaming.

-- Well, there's Spike with me… number one reason why this can't be a dream! -- she said to herself, getting in the hall, staring stunned at every corner of the room.

She didn't even notice the arm Spike had wrapped around her waist, going with her towards the Reception, where an old easy-going old man greeted them.

"Welcome to 'Blue Moon' Hotel, Sir and Milady, can I help you?" he smiled kindly to them.

"Well, we'd like to stay here for a while … although we didn't book in advance…" Spike explained.

"You're lucky, Sir: there are still some rooms free… By the way, would you like a double or two single ones?"

"Double!" Spike answered, but meantime Buffy recovered from the initial shock and she parted from Spike, exclaiming quickly: "Single!".

The old man watched them puzzled.

TBC

And from now on get ready for very absurd stuff, lol! ;)

I hope you'll still like it!

Now I go update also 'If you are me ' ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Ness, Spbangel, FunkyDevil, Childe at Heart, Lunarian Princess (welcome back dear, I'm glad you like how their relationship is evolving), THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!

well, so far it was half story, here begins the other (very fluffy) half :

PART 13

Spike laughed, holding her tight, and that confused Buffy, but she didn't try to break free this time.

"Please, forgive my wife… we have traveled a lot, so maybe now she's so tired she doesn't even know what she says.." Spike explained, drawing out from his pocket what it seemed to be a wallet.

Buffy watched him puzzled, most of all due to how he had called her.

"See, honey? We found a room!" Spike smiled to her, caressing her hair.

She was too confused and let him do it.

"You know, my lady was afraid we wouldn't find any rooms.." he kept talking, turning to the hotel's clerk.

"Anyway, here's my credit card to pay the account, plus my id.." he said, giving them to him, as Buffy kept on wondering how could anything that was happening make any sense at all.

"My wife's documents are in my car, if you need them.." he warned him, ready to go out.

"There's no need, Sir. I just needed yours!" the old man informed him, giving both the documents and the credit card back to Spike.

" Alright, Sir and Madame, enjoy your stay, Room 215!" the man smiled, giving them the magnetic card.

( **Author's note: at this point you have surely realized that this is pure fantasy, since there's no way you can find available rooms in peak season at an elegant Hotel, without booking in advance. And besides, they don't ask for the documents of their clients, either; plus the rest, coming soon.. so please, suspend your disbelief..)**

They were about to go, when Spike turned suddenly towards the clerk.

"Sorry, I almost forgot: my wife and I are kind of.. night-time people.. you know.. I was wondering if it was possible not to be disturbed during the day.."

"Sure, no problem: I'll tell the maintenance employee to clean your room at night, when you are outside.." the receptionist assured him, as he had already taken a liking to the young couple whom he had labeled as two seasoned discothèque-addicted!

As soon as they got in the room, Buffy gave Spike the third degree, just after taking a look around, amazed.

"How did you dare to call me your wife? Why the hugging? Why that whole scene? Since when do you like expensive hotels and where did you get the money to pay for it? And most of all… WHY THE DOUBLE?" she said, without taking a breath, and then she sat on the comfy bed.

"I've got much money, but that's not a good reason to pay for two rooms, that's the why for the double. It's easier to get a double room if we pretend to be a couple. Sure, I could pretend to be your brother, or cousin… but I hadn't much time, had to think quickly… by then, the damage is done. Anyway, at least you don't have to show your documents, as I seriously doubt you have brought them.." he explained.

"I may be a vampire, but I haven't lost my taste for the nice things life has to offer, that's why I like expensive hotels.. and about the money.."

"Did you steal it from all your victims?" Buffy accused him.

"Contrary to what you think.. I'm a killer, but I'm not a thief!" he declared proudly.

"Oooh! And that makes it all better!" she clapped her hands sarcastically.

"So, how?" she asked, curious.

"Just as every bloody human that pushes his luck and tries to get some money: instant lottery, hitting the jackpot.. and I'm kinda lucky!" he admitted.

Buffy burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it, it's too absurd! I can figure out the instant lottery… but you.. placing a bet on a lottery number!" and she ended up laughing hysterically again.

"Hey, there's nothing funny in it!" he protested, feeling visibly insulted in his self-respect.

She calmed down.

"Does it mean (chuckling) Does it mean. you dream?"

He limited to nod.

"That's odd! I was sure that vamps couldn't dream. Angel never.."

"Here we go again with your bloody Mr. Soul, if you like your precious Angel so much, you're free to run into his arms to let him break your heart again, 'cause we're just few miles away from L.A…"

Buffy watched him confused.

-- He's acting as .. he cares about me.. and.. he's jealous?--

"Stop thinking about him! Look at me, am I thinking about my (pausing) Princess? No, I don't talk 'bout my (pausing again) beloved Sire, I don't even miss my (grieving) beautiful Black Goddess ! See? I guess I totally forgot her!"

"Yeah, sure, 'cause to carry on naming her, using three different ways to call her, really shows how damn much you forgot Dru!" she struck back, roughly.

-- Now… why the hell am I acting as the jealous type? I don't care, he's free to run to that crazy ho again and let her play with his feelings as he was just one of her damn dolls!--

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I go update also 'If you are me.. ' and 'Simply Absurd ' ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Ness, spbangel.. thank you so much! ;)

Well, this part (the next one and the one after that, too.. ) should be kind of fun, I hope you'll enjoy that:

PART 14

"Ok, we are even!" Spike surrendered, drawing out his fake I.D. from his pocket.

"Here! Have a good laugh!" he said, throwing it to her.

As soon as she opened it, Buffy began chuckling.

"William Winters ?" she questioned him.

"Ok, I guess you inspired my fake surname a little bit, Summers!" he confessed.

She smiled, carrying on reading.

"Born in NY?"

"So, there's not trouble with citizenship." he explained.

"Very clever!"

"Yeah, anyway, nothing compares to my London!"

"Well,.. Dec 12 1970.. that makes you… 28 yrs old. Uhmm.. yeah, believable .." she commented, glancing at him.

"Married… it makes sense.."

When Buffy read what his profession was, she rolled on the bed, laughing madly.

"Journalist!" You, a journalist?" and she resumed laughing.

"Hey, that's enough! If you don't give up immediately, I'm really gonna be a journalist, writing about crime news, reporting on a terrible mysterious death… yours!" he threatened her.

Her only answer, she threw the pillow to his face.

"Shut up, my dear husband !" she sneered haughty.

"Slayer, now it's open warfare!" he struck back, paying her back with the same prank.

So, they began a pillow fight, chasing and throwing each other on the bed, giggling frantically.

After a lot of flying feathers, they surrendered exhausted.

It was unbelievable: since the day of their crash, Spike hadn't got drunk anymore, and Buffy… well, she had never laughed so much!

"Spike, I'm starving. Can we call the room service?" Buffy proposed, taking the phone.

"Brilliant idea, pet: you take the dinner… I take the waiter, sounds good!" he sneered.

"Spike!"

"Just kidding, Slayer! Anyway, there must be a nice buffet downstairs. Why don't we go there to eat something?" he suggested, hooking the phone, and the only short contact between their hands gave them a shake.

"Something.. or someone?" she mocked him.

"Pet, I swear I just wanna sink my teeth in a very .. rare steak!" he smiled.

"No human blood? After all, you haven't fed for a while… not that I'm complaining.." she explained.

"Actually, the night before leaving, when you were unconscious … I fed so much that I could go on for a week without drinking a single drop of blood… and anyway, in an emergency there's some blood in my car.." he explained, amused as he saw her grimacing into a more and more disgusted face.

"Eeeww! Well, my fault: I was the one asking. So, ready to go?"

"I thought I had made you lost your appetite after my explanation…"

"Nothing could do it!" she said, inviting him to follow her downstairs.

Buffy did justice to almost every dish of the buffet… and she found out that incredibly Spike liked food!

"So, now that we have eaten half hotel… metaphorically speaking, are you ready to leave?" he smiled, waving the car keys.

"Sure! Your DeSoto and I have a date!" she smiled back, snatching the keys from him.

"Remind me why I'm letting you do it?" he exclaimed, opening the car door, as she put herself behind the wheel.

He hadn't forgotten the dent, of course!

"Just because you like a little thrill in your existence!" she explained, turning on the headlights, turning the key, moving gear-change and pushing the clutch.

"Look, pet, you're in…"

"Shh! I'm the driver now, and I perfectly know what I'm doing!" she interrupted him, letting out the clutch gradually and stepping on the gas that made the car jump a little, then start laboriously, with an odd noise in the engine.

"What was that?" she asked perplexed as she left the lane.

"You know, usually a car acts like that… WHEN YOU LEAVE IN A BLOODY THIRD GEAR! That's what I wanted to tell you, Miss I-perfectly-know-what-I'm-doing! " Spike roared, between ironic and desperate, thinking about what would have happened if that was the beginning.

"Oops…" she smiled innocently, shifting in the right gear.

--------------------------------------------

"It was fun, wasn't it?" a satisfied Buffy exclaimed, getting off the car, once they were back at the hotel after a little more than a hour of dare driving.

"Sure, save the no-admittance road you entered, the right of way you didn't give, and the man on a bicycle you were about to knock down… Yeah, you drove bloody good. Forget to drive my poor car again, Slayer!" Spike snapped, as they came back to the Hotel.

TBC

More fun on next part, get ready ;)

Now I go update also 'If you are me ' and 'Before, Now, Forever ' , plus I add a short 'new ' one (if you have never read it so far... ) ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Spbangel, Ness ( I'm glad that you liked the fake ID and the pillow fight, lol!), thank you soo very much!

PART 15

The Receptionist greeted them cordially.

"Hope you had a nice night, Mr. and Mrs. Winters. Anyway, I understand your enthusiasm, being so young; but the room next to yours asked me to tell you to be… less noisy !" the man said, with a meaningful glance towards Spike, but Buffy noticed it.

She wondered why, then she thought back to that remark about enthusiasm, added to the giggling and the squeaking of the bed that the other people might have heard.

"Oh, nooo! It's not what you think, we were just…"

"I don't want to know, just try not to repeat it, ok? Goodnight!" the old man departed, leaving Buffy embarrassed as ever, and Spike laughing madly about it.

"They thought… me and you… Bloody Hell! Anyway, if we really did it the whole Hotel would hear us!" he commented with a smirk, raising his eyebrow in a sexy way.

"Pig!" she snapped as they went upstairs to their room.

"Well, it's been a pretty tiring day!" Spike exclaimed, stretching, and then he sat on the bed, taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Buffy exclaimed, frowning.

"What does it seem to you? I'm just making myself ready to sleep!"

There were still about three hours before the sunrise, but Buffy knew they had faced a laborious long journey, especially for him.

"That's the point, Mr., you're not sleeping here, I' m gonna do!" she clarified, sitting on the other side of the bed, mirroring his actions.

"It's a double bed, and there's space for both of us, so don't be a pain in ass, Slayer!" he snapped.

" Eeeww! There's not a chance I share a bed with you!"

"Fine, don't! You can sleep on one of the armchairs!" he struck back, pointing them to her.

"No, you can sleep there! I want the bed!" she protested.

-- Spoiled little girl: Part Two!-- Spike thought , rolling his eyes.

As always, he wouldn't have let her win.

"C'mon, get up!" he encouraged her, doing the same.

She obeyed, questioning him with her eyes.

"I give you a choice: we both sleep on the bed, or neither of us use it!" he declared firmly.

"Fine! I've already decided!" she snapped, putting herself on the armchair.

She could be so stubborn when she wanted.

"Fine, then!" he struck back, putting himself on the others, near to the on-off switch.

" 'Night, pain in the ass!" he said, turning off the lights.

Her only answer was a growl and an indecipherable grumble.

Buffy waited for about a hour, sure that he was deeply asleep, and without making any noise, she got up and went on the bed, leaning her head contently on the soft pillow, even if a little more plucked after their battle.

She rolled onto the other side, happy to have all that space for her, but she oddly hit something cold that started.

"You! Here! Cheater, you didn't keep your word!" Buffy and Spike exclaimed at unison in the most completed dark, realizing they both had had he same idea.

"You're shirtless! I hope it's the only thing you took off!" she said, moving immediately the arm and the hand from his chest.

"Why don't you find out, sweetie?" he suggested with a deep sexy voice.

Although she couldn't see him, she was sure that in that moment he was wearing one of his typical cocky smirks on his face.

"Gross, Spike!" she answered, coming back to her side.

"Relax, I 'm still wearing my jeans!" he reassured her.

"Look, I'm too tired to fight again, and after all you're right, this bed is big enough for both of us… Just try no to invade my space, and I won't invade yours! Now, let's just sleep!" she murmured, falling asleep and keeping herself as near as possible to her side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy awoke at late afternoon.

She would have raised the rolling shutter and opened the window, as she used to do every morning, but she remembered who shared the room with her.

In fact, Spike was still asleep, she could tell because otherwise she would have surely heard him.

She was a little upset because it was dark, and that prevented her from seeing him.

It was hard to admit even to herself, but to know he was shirtless made her curious, mostly because she had never seen him like that.

She decided to turn on the light, and she approached him.

-- So, you have hidden this perfect, sculpted, smooth pale chest for all these years..--

She also found out how blue his eyes were, because Spike popped them open just in time to catch her gaze.

"Evening, sunshine!" he smiled slyly.

"I didn't want to wake you up. I turned the light just to find.. my rucksack.." she explained, although she was perfectly aware that it was on the opposite corner of the room, where she went catch it, looking inside it.

--… maybe there's my reputation!--

"Sure, pet!" he answered in disbelief, as he put his shirt back.

"Sun will set in two hours, then we can go somewhere!" he informed her, going to the bathroom to arrange himself.

"Ok, anyway, I'm already ready, since I've only got these clothes!" she commented, sarcastically.

"That's the point, we're going shopping. I'll buy some new clothes for you!" he said, leaving the bathroom.

"Really? Oh, Spike, thank you! Anyway, I'm gonna pay you back as soon as.."

"You bet, Slayer! This is not a gift, it's a bloody emergency: I can let you go around dressed like that… this is an elegant Hotel!" he explained.

" Besides, what will people think if Mr. Winters let his wife wear the same outfit always?" he added.

"Let me remind you that it's not like you have got a wardrobe!" she struck back.

"Mine is style… yours is lack of clothes!" he retorted.

Buffy didn't even answer and she rushed furiously into the bathroom, shutting the door violently.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it!

Now I go update also 'If you are me.. ' and 'Simply Absurd ', too ;)


	16. Chapter 16

spbangel, Childe at heart THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Even this part should be fun , at least I wish ;)

PART 16

(It refers to ' What's my line' pt. 1)

After a couple of hours, they went out, getting into the first shop they found.

She seemed to be attracted by any dress she saw, and soon she headed towards the small room with a pile of clothes to wear.

She admired herself at the mirror, in a white dress with pearls in the shoulder loop and a cut-work neckline.

After deciding that it would be one of her purchasing, she looked at the other clothes. She slipped on a red short skirt with a belt, and when she saw its buckle she laughed: it was portrayed a bat with open wings and fangs!

--Well, Spike will like it… Wait! I'm dressing for me, not for him! -- she told herself , knowing that she would have inevitably buy that skirt, too.

After adding a shirt and a couple of tank tops, she slipped on her previous clothes and left the small room, taking to the desk her choices.

She found Spike waiting for her, holding a pair of black elegant trousers and a black shirt.

She questioned him with her eyes, giving him her dresses.

"I've got new clothes, happy now?" he pointed out.

"I suggest you to buy something sportive, too, due to what I'm planning to do!" Spike advised her, showing her the sportswear department, where she saw nothing but hot shorts and tank tops with a prohibitive neckline.

"My jeans and T-shirt will be ok!" she assured him, as he paid at the desk.

It was unusual to see him using a credit card, and she wondered who had faked his documents so well.

"So, what are you planning?" she asked, waving satisfied the shopping bag, once they left the shop.

"I saw a rink on our way, are you up for a nice ride on the roller blades?"

"First, I've never tried, then.."

"Are you kidding? You're excellent in ice-skating, so .."

"Wait! How the hell do you know it?" she asked, surprised.

"A good stalker always keeps an eye to his enemy!" he smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you mean you spied on me?"

"Yeah, believe me, you could have chosen a better partner: me!" he sneered.

"You know what? Let's go, I'm curious to see you in action, Mr. I'm-the-best-in everything-I-do!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes, as he leaded her.

After ten minutes, they arrived at the rink, and they slipped on the skates.

Spike showed her his skill, and Buffy was astonished, it seemed that he had done nothing else during his whole existence.

She was still, sat on the bench, and after seeing how good he was she had decided to remain there, not to show up badly. But the bleached blond didn't think so.

"C'mon, sunshine, it's not so hard! Here, let me help you!" he offered, stretching out his hand.

She accepted his help, and with a tug he pulled her to him, but caught off guard she grasped his shoulder not to lose balance.

Again the shake!

"See? It's not so different from ice-skating: you just gotta get accustomed to the wheels." he instructed her, departing.

She tried to walk laboriously, pushing herself too much and losing balance, but Spike was there ready to catch her.

He managed to make her have a ride on the track, holding hands and trying not to run too fast.

After a couple of rounds, she felt enough sure to carry on alone.. after all, Spike was right: it wasn't that different from ice-skating.

In fact, she became so self confident that she dared some jumps she usually did on ice, satisfied by her results.

Spike was amazed by her progresses and he didn't hesitate to challenge her to a race.

Not managing to establish who the winner was, they decided to rest, leaning on a low wall.

"Tell me, where did you learn to skate so well?" she asked.

"Well, pet, when you spend more than a century on this Earth, you try a little bit of everything… nocturnal version, of course!" he explained.

"So, did you also attend a home ec class, or one to learn to sew?" she mocked him, and they both laughed.

"You know, maybe you should have attended a fashion and stylist class, just to find out that there are other colors in the world, aside from red and black!" she added, running away and laughing.

Spike chased and caught her.

"At least, I have the good taste to wear whole clothes, not those stamps of fabric you mistake for skirt and tank tops!" he struck back.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed insulted, trying to kick him, but she forgot she still wore the skates, and she lost balance, falling on her butt with a not so elegant thump.

Spike burst out laughing shamelessly at her.

"Slayer, I have spent years wondering how to eliminate you… I would have never guessed it was enough to put you on wheels! C'mon, why don't you try to skate me? Oops, I meant ' stake'!" he mocked her.

"Ha, ha, Mr. Fun, less talk and more help!" she said, trying to get up.

"Next time, we'll do it on the ice!" she summoned him, as she leant to him.

"As if it would be a problem for me: actually, I'm better on the ice than on the street!" he sneered.

"I hate you!" she snapped, sticking out her tongue to him.

"And I hate you more! Now, pet, let's go to take off those things, I guess I humiliated you enough!" he struck back, doing the same.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I go update 'If you are me.. ' and 'Voices in the night' too ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Spbnagel, Childe at heart, FunkyDevil206, THANK YOU ALL!

Here's the new part:

PART 17

(It refers to 'Out of mind ', but it's slightly different…)

333 It was almost dawn when they came back, but when they got in front of their hotel, instead of getting in, Buffy walked beyond.

"Pet, we arrived, where are you going?"

"This mess's gotta end!" she exclaimed, watching him coldly.

"Mess? I thought we were having fun here!" he struck back, not understanding her sudden change of behavior.

"I'm done.." she carried on, drawing out a stake from her back pocket and walking towards him, as he looked surprised.

"Spike, you are a killer, and I should have done this years ago!"

Spike looked her in the eyes.

"You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it!"

"What?"

"End my torment: seeing you everyday, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me.. out of a world that has you in it!" he said, yanking off his shirt, and throwing it on the street.

"Just kill me!"

Buffy stared at him, then raised her stake and lunged.

Spike winced, but she stopped at the last minute.

They stared at each other, incapable of saying a word.

Suddenly, Spike grabbed Buffy by her upper arms, and kissed her passionately.

She returned the kiss.

It went on for a moment, until Buffy pulled back, and with a little noise of dismay, she brought her hand to her mouth.

She stared at Spike, and he stared at her, both panting.

The stake had mysteriously disappeared from her hand.

Slowly, she dropped her hand from her mouth, and walked back to Spike, putting both of her hands to the back of his head, and pulling him down towards her.

They kissed again, very passionately, more than before if it was possible.

Spike brought his hands up to clutch her back, kissing her cheek and the side of her neck.

"Spike, I want you!" Buffy exclaimed, panting.

"Buffy, I love you.." Spike muffled against her neck.

"God, I love you so much.." 333

Spike awoke all of the sudden, startled and gasped.

Buffy kept sleeping beside him, completely unaware of everything.

Spike watched her with pure terror in his eyes.

"Oh god, no!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

His gaze fell again on the girl, and her serene expression touched him against his will.

"Please.. no.." he carried on with his mantra.

-- Oh my God: Dru was right!-- he realized, and for once thinking about Drusilla didn't torture him, didn't make him sick, didn't make his undead heart ache as always.

But that didn't make Spike happy, 'cause he already knew he wasn't in a better situation.

Engrossed in his pessimistic thoughts, he tried to sleep again, keeping himself as near as possible to his side: he'd have better avoid certain too tempting closeness.

He spent half morning awake, watching her sleeping and wondering why fate had decided to play such a trick on him.

-- It's just a dream, or rather.. a nightmare, just a bloody bad dream! And I won't let it influence my existence and most of all this vacation! -- he swore to himself, managing to fall asleep again.

-----------------------------------------

"Wake up, Spikey, it's 7:30 p.m., it will be dusk soon!" Buffy exclaimed, shaking him gently.

Spike had to restrain his instincts when he saw her.

Buffy wore the white long dress he had glanced at the desk, but seeing it on her was much better. She was beautiful, that dress seemed have been made only for her.

Besides, she had finally decided to untie her hair, just washed, after keeping it in a clumsy pony-tail for three days.

Now, it fell over her shoulders in soft waves, as some rebel locks framed her face.

She was stunning and Spike was speechless.

TBC

(Author's note : Oops, did I mention that parts between 333 are just dreams?)

I hope you'll like it anyway ;)

Now I go update also 'If you are me.. ' ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Ness, spbangel, Childe at Heart, thank you all so very much!

Now it's the beginning of the romance.. nothing big anyway.. it's just a start ;)

PART 18

"What? Did you bite your tongue in your sleep?" Buffy made fun of him.

He kept silent, but decided to get up and lock himself in the bathroom to get ready.

-- Uff, he wears the T-shirt this time… No, bad Buffy, you don't care, remember?--

"Well, it seems that I've got used to the vampire style of life: I slept all day long, so now I'm very active!" she commented loudly, because she wanted him to hear.

"What's the plan tonig.." she wondered, but when she saw him leaving the bathroom she was speechless.

Spike wore the new trousers that fitted him to a T, and the black shirt, opened to show his bare chest.

"Oh! You are so .. so .. so .. so black !" she exclaimed, cursing herself for appearing so tongue-tied.

"It seems you're not the only one changing looks, sunshine!" he said, glad that he had regained his self-control.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could eat outside, then… What about moon-bathing on the beach?" he suggested.

"Moon what?"

"Never tried it, pet? It's very nice.."

"I don't know, and anyway, I don't have a swimsuit…"

"Do you mean one of this?" he exclaimed, opening a drawer of the cupboard, drawing out a baby blue bikini and putting it on the bed.

"When?" she confined herself to say, taking it to watch it better.

She had to admit that Spike had really good taste

"You stayed locked in that closet so long that I would have had time to buy the whole shop!" he struck back.

"So, do you like it?"

"Spiiiiiiiiike, it's beautiful! Sure, I'll pay you back also for that.."

"No, pet, this is a real gift from me… as well as a devious attempt to see you half-naked!" he explained, with a cocky smirk.

"You… pig! Anyway, thank you!" she answered, locking herself in the bathroom to wear it.

Spike didn't know if he should hate or congratulate himself for that move: a whole night at the beach with Buffy, wearing only a bikini, few inches from him.. was there a bigger challenge to keep his self-control?

---------------------------------------------------------

When they left, the Receptionist greeted them and couldn't help congratulating them for their stunning elegance.

After eating on their way and a short tour through the town, they reached the beach.

"What are you doing?" Buffy exclaimed, seeing Spike taking two beach mattresses from a beach umbrella.

"I'll take them near the shore, so we can use them. There's no one here at night… and I don't know about you, but I don't wanna lay down on the sand…"

"You said you weren't a thief!" she accused him.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not stealing, just borrowing!" he clarified, opening them.

"Alright, now, we just gotta take off our clothes!" he commented, unbuttoning his shirt.

Buffy had some trouble doing it.

--C'mon, it' just a bikini, there's no shame to show it! And it's not the first time I wear a bikini in front of a male. How many days have I spent at the swimming pool with my friends? And they were Xander and Oz… males! I can do it..-- Buffy encouraged herself, lowering the zipper of her dress.

Then, why did she feel the deep scrutiny in the blond vampire's eyes? And most important…. Why did it pleased her so much?

And she enjoyed even more seeing Spike wearing a pair of black boxers shouting 'Jump me!'.

"You're gorgeous, pet!" he exclaimed, as soon as she decided to take off her white dress, putting it carefully on the beach mattress.

She just smiled at Spike, although she was tempted to tell him the same.

They both lay down on their mattress, quite close.

"You know… it's like sunbathing… but it's better: the air is warm, but not suffocating, there's more quietness, the waves of the ocean are the only noise.." she commented, closing her eyes to enjoy that moment better.

"I was sure you would like it. Anyway, sweetie, with such a starry sky it's a pity to close your eyes.." he said and she followed his advice, admiring the tons of stars mirroring in the water, so much that it was impossible to figure out where the sky began and the ocean ended.

They stayed like that for a while, without a word, glancing at each other when the other didn't notice.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it

Now I go update also 'If you are me ' and 'Simply Absurd' ;)


	19. Chapter 19

FunkyDevil206, spbangel, Childe at Heart, thank youuu so very much!

PART 19

( It refers to 'Prophecy')

But Spike wasn't the type to be quiet for long.

"Fancy a swim?" he suggested, getting up.

"What? At this time?"

"Why? Haven't you ever done a midnight swim before?"

"First :it's almost 2 a.m., so it can't be called 'midnight swim' , and second.. no, " she admitted.

"You must have lived such a sad life so far, Slayer!" he sympathized with her.

" Hey, at least I'm not from a town where if you are lucky there's a sunny day once in a year!" she struck back.

"That's the point, pet: in my un-life I've made up for the lost time!" he explained.

"So?" he questioned her, noticing that at least she had got up.

"I don't know, maybe the water is too cold.." she answered, but before she could breathe he took her by the hand, running with her into the ocean with her, and then he left her hand to go into the waves.

Without any other choice, Buffy did the same.

"The water is perfect, it feels so good…" she murmured, floating peacefully, letting the waves rock her.

But her relax didn't last long, because Spike popped from behind all of the sudden, overturning her.

"Grrr, you…" Buffy started cursing, but he stopped her.

"Idiot, pervert, dumb, stupid asshole, bastard da, da, da.. I already know the melody, pet! You're way too predictable!" he commented laughing.

" Yeah? Sooo.. " she said, approaching him laboriously due to the high level of the water, and then she put her hands under the water, caressing his waist sensually and puzzling him a lot.

".. predict this !" she exclaimed, pulling down his boxers quickly and running away giggling, wondering where she had found the courage for such a trick.

-- Well, that was definitely unpredictable… Lucky for me she didn't notice how much I liked that move!-- Spike told himself, relieved, putting his boxer up and chasing the girl.

"C'mon, truce, white flag here!" she exclaimed, swimming around him.

"Are you up for a nice swimming competition?" she suggested, and Spike accepted, so they challenged each other in quickness and resistance.

After about half hour, they came back to the shore, tired but happy, and Buffy was silently grateful with Spike, for taking the beach mattresses: to get muddy in the sand didn't inspire her much

-- Mm.. he looks even sexier wet… No, no, no, stop with these dangerous thoughts, he's a vampire, he's an enemy.. but sometimes it's so easy to forget it..-- she thought watching him, she didn't tried to look away even when.. their eyes met.

That puzzled the vampire.

-- Why is she staring at me? Have I got something wrong, maybe the hair? Or maybe… has she noticed that before?-- he wondered, worrying.

Buffy quit staring at him, glancing at her watch.

"Spike, it's almost 4 a.m.! Let's dry up quickly and go back to the hotel!" she warned him.

Now the approaching sunrise made him worry, but they managed to go back just in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Spike awoke due to the never ending Buffy's turning on the bed.

She looked tormented, and she whined in her sleep.

"No, let me go, please… I wanna live.. NOOO!" she cried.

Spike didn't think twice, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Buffy, wake up, Buffy, you're dreaming!"

And she woke up.

"It was terrible, I had a nightmare.." she began explaining, and then she checked her watch, noticing that the fluorescent hands pointed to 9 a.m.

"Well, a daymare!" she joked.

"Anyway, there was the Master, trying to kill me again.." she said, still visibly shocked.

"What do you mean with 'kill me again'?" Spike asked, confused.

"Have you ever wondered why there are two Slayers? I simply happened to die, drowned for a while, then… Xander brought me to life again.." she explained, deciding it was better not to mention Angel, too.

"..but this time it was horrible, there was no one to help me, and I tried to run, but he caught me with his claws, and.. oh my god!" she agitated once again.

"Shh, shh, pet, it was just a bad dream, now it's over, it's all ok!" he whispered, massaging her back and letting her put her head on his shoulder, once again shirtless, but that direct contact with his skin didn't bother her, but it was putting Spike in difficulty, because he dreaded to betray himself.

After some minutes Buffy calmed down, and she raised her head, smiling to him.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better now!"

He smiled back, parting from her, but she didn't like that move.

"Could you please… hold me?" she asked with a faint voice.

Spike questioned her with his eyes, wondering who that girl was, because although she looked exactly like Buffy, she obviously didn't behave as Buffy used to.

She smiled, understanding his doubts.

"You know, when I was a little girl, and had a nightmare, mommy used to comfort me, just as you did, and.. hold me in her arms the whole night long, to keep the bad dreams away from me… so, could you do the same, just for this time?" she asked him, realizing amused that it was already the second time she talked with him about her childhood memories… but with him it was so easy for her to talk about everything.

"Are you aware you're asking that to your mortal enemy?" Spike made her notice, but he was the first doubting about it.

"Well, I'll take the risk, then!" she murmured, laying down with him, and falling asleep on his shoulder.

Spike hugged her, enjoying the heat of that contact… and fighting against the impulse to jump her.

And for that day he won that interior battle, closing his eyes and wishing he could hold her in his arms forever.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it!

Now I go update also 'If you are me ' and 'Before, now, Forever ', too:)


	20. Chapter 20

Ness, spbangel, Childe at Heart, thank you so very much:)

Ehmm.. now there's a very 'little ' misunderstanding.. I hope you won't mind…

PART 20 (Slightly NC 17.. )

Obviously, that wish didn't come true, because as soon as Buffy woke up, she slipped away from his arms, wondering what had made her ask him for such a thing.

All that evening long neither Buffy nor Spike had dared to talk about that morning, acting as nothing had happened.

But something was different: they hadn't chatted as they usually did, they hadn't teased each other and they hadn't even stayed outside for too long.

In fact, it was just 1:30 a.m. and they already were in their room, sleeping.

After all, that morning they hadn't slept much, tormented by the question they feared to give an answer to.

Spike felt Buffy moving in her sleep again, but he immediately figured out it wasn't a nightmare, quite the contrary, he determined it must be a very pleasant dream, due to Buffy's smile and her low moans.

333 She wasn't sure how and why they had ended up together in bed. The only thing that mattered to Buffy at that moment was the indescribable feeling that those skillful hands were offering her, running all over her body, as his cold mouth devoured her with small kisses, from her shoulder to the lobe of her ear, nibbling on it.333

The moan and the smile increased, as did Spike's curiosity.

333 "You do like this, pet, don't you?" Spike whispered, pulling down her slip, the only piece of fabric separating them.333

"Yeah…" she murmured, and Spike heard it.

"Don't stop!" she begged.

-- I have no doubt anymore about what kind of dream it is! What if she was dreaming about… me? Why not? After all, I've dreamed about her, and it was bloody unexpected! Besides, we had such a good time here, together, so… it could be…-- he thought, watching her carefully.

333 "Don't worry, I haven't' even begun!" he assured her, starting to make her his with tender but determined shoves.333

"Yeeeessss.. Moooore…" Buffy exclaimed, pulling her head back in whole ecstasy.

-- Tell me you're dreaming of me, pet… After all, you're not naming anyone… please don't mention his name!-

333 Spike took her over completely, as he screamed her name, but she didn't scream his. After all it was enough to watch her pleased face, and to hear her long moans as answer. But suddenly they both jumped, hearing the door slamming open, and they didn't believe their eyes when they saw who it was. 333

"ANGEL!" Buffy gasped in her sleep, jumping.

Hearing that name for Spike was a hard blow, and his short illusion crashed down.

Not wanting to watch further, Spike got up, grabbed his shirt and left the room.

333 "What are you doing here, now?" Buffy asked, putting her clothes on, but without parting from Spike.

"Buffy! How could you? You're mine!" Angel roared, ignoring her questions and approaching, snatching her from Spike's arms with violence.

"She made her choice, and you can't do nothing about it, buddy!" Spike struck back, pulling her to him again, but gently.

"Oh, yes, there's something I can do.." Angel sneered, drawing out a stake and lunging at Spike.

" NOOO, Angel, stop! I LOVE HIM!" she yelled, managing to snatch the stake from him before it was too late. 333

Buffy woke up immediately after, gasping and bringing her hand to her heart.

What did that dream mean? But most importantly , where was Spike?

-- Maybe he saw me dreaming… and that disgusted him!-- she thought.

After all, it was 3:45 a.m., it was still dark, and it would still be dark for a while.

She wasn't wrong.

Spike was at the beach where they went to the night before, and it was obvious, because it wasn't that far from the hotel.

Buffy approached him, trying to come nearer without him noticing, he seemed to be in a very bad mood.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it!

Now I have a question: since next chapter is a song-fic chapter (and the next one, too) and in this site you can't post any songs lyrics (at least, that's what I understood.. ) .. what am I supposed to do? To post it without lyrics will make it very senseless.. maybe I can tell you the title of the song and make you imagine the lyrics without putting them in the chapter… and if it's not enough.. just e-mail me and I'll be glad to send you the chapter with the lyrics, ok?

Please answer…

Anyway, now I'm gonna update 'If you are me ' ..


	21. Chapter 21

Spikesbint16 (yayyy, a new reader!), ness345, spbangel, FunkyDevil206, Childe at Heart, thank you so very much!

Well about the song-fic chapter (not only about this story but generally for the others , too, since I really love using songs in my fics), thanks everyone for your answer, I guess I'll follow Ness' advice, so I'm gonna take the risk… also because without the lyrics it would be very hard to understand… especially about the ones in the next chapter..

Well, I just hope they won't remove this story! ( crossing my fingers), anyway, I always put the disclaimer between ( ) , maybe it's not enough.

Ok, let's go with the new part:

DISCLAIMER : Lyrics taken by the song 'Down ' by blink-182, my favourite band with Greenday and Good Charlotte, by the way! ;)

PART 21

(Lyrics from 'Down' by blink-182)

Spike was smoking a cigarette, throwing stones into the ocean, pacing nervously back and forth.

"It's your own fault, you, bloody face-of-a-beat-dog! What the hell do they find in you, Mr. Weeping-on-myself-is-my- job? You always win, you always take away from me the women I love.." he yelled furiously.

Buffy came back to the hotel before he could feel her presence.

-- He used plural.. women! And he's always been faithful to Dru, it means that… Spike loves me!-- she told herself shocked.

-- This can't be possible: his is only an obsession, and mine is just a dream! No one loves no one here! Well, there's someone you love with all your being, Buffy, think about your Angel! Right, I adore everything about my Angel, the hair gel in his hair, his dark outfit, his witty remarks, his British accent, the black nail polish on his fingernails, and his deep blue eyes.. Wait… Angel rarely does witty remarks, he is Irish, and he doesn't even have a strong accent, he never uses nail polish… and most of all.. his eyes ARE NOT blue. Oh my God! I'm thinking about Spike… again! This is not good, this holiday…--

"This holiday is the worst idea I have ever had!" Spike snapped, coming back to the room.

"I've already paid at the reception, now let's just pack our things and leave! There's still almost half hour before sunrise… and I don't wanna waste another day here.." he informed her.

--… seeing you getting hot for your bloody Mr. Soul!—

"You're right, this holiday is a big mistake, I'll be ready in a minute!" she answered, packing her stuff quickly.

---------------------------------------------------

The trip back to Sunnydale was dominated by silence, except the hours when Spike kept the radio on, changing stations, and to please Buffy he even tuned it on some pop station… although he hated that kind of music.

To avoid his gaze, Buffy had even pretended to be asleep for a couple of hours.

In the afternoon, they reached Sunnydale, and respecting his traditions, Spike mowed down the Welcome Sign.

"Four!" Buffy exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"What?" he asked, happy that they had resumed talking again.

"It's the fourth time you have mowed down the Welcome Sign.. I just wonder why they bother to readjust it every time.." she commented.

"Maybe… for me to mow it down again!" he smirked.

She was about to smile back to him, but she turned her head away.

-- No, Buffy, remember? It all started that way, and you don't want it to start again, right?-- she told herself.

After about a half hour, they arrived to Revello Drive.

This time there wasn't any trouble with the daily light, because a summer storm had darkened the sky.

"Well, pet, we arrived! Just stay here for a while, at least until the storm drops.." he advised her, parking in front of her house.

The radio was still on and there was the beginning of a song that just for the energetic intro with the electric guitar gained Spike's full approval, and he turned high the volume.

Buffy let him do as he pleased, and they both listened carefully to the lyrics.

THE DROPS OF RAIN THEY FALL ALL OVER

-- It's raining here, too!-- they both noticed silently.

THIS AWKWARD SILENCE MAKES ME CRAZY

-- Sure, I hate this kind of silence.. it brings nothing good ..-- Buffy thought

THE GLOW INSIDE BURNS LIGHT UPON HER

-- Well, there's no light here, but she's beautiful anyway …-- Spike told himself, leaning to her slowly, as she was surprisingly doing the same.

I ' LL TRY TO KISS YOU IF YOU LET ME

They were eye to eye, their lips were about to skim, when Buffy pulled back all of the sudden, opening the car door.

THIS CAN'T BE THE END

"You know, what? Rain won't be so bad!" she said, dashing out under the rain ( also because she really needed a cold shower!) and running inside before Spike could stop her.

But he didn't even try, remaining seated in his car.

TIDAL WAVES THEY RIP RIGHT THROUGH ME  
TEARS FROM EYES, WORN, COLD AND SAD

"Yeah, that's the feeling, buddy!" Spike commented with a bitter irony, turning to the radio.

PICK ME UP NOW, I NEED YOU SO BAD  
DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN(2X)

-- I was so close.. and yet so far.. Why am I wishing for whom I can't have?--

IT GETS ME SO  
DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN(2X)

IT GETS ME SO

That song seemed to read inside him, so he let it ring.

YOUR VOWS OF SILENCE FALL ALL OVER  
THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES MAKES ME CRAZY

-- Wait! Her look, the look in her eyes! There was something else beyond fear …--

I FEEL THE DARKNESS BREAK UPON HER  
I 'LL TAKE YOU OVER IF YOU LET ME  
YOU DID THIS

-- Probably I'm wrong, but I feel that it's not over yet with her.. maybe..-- he told himself, turning off the radio and setting the car in motion.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it.

p.s. For the ones who care, yesterday I also update 'If you are me', whatever you think about it (eve bad reviews, of course!) , feel free to tell me


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much, spbangel and Childe at Heart! ;)

DISCLAIMER: Lyrics taken from 'Time is running out' and 'Unintended' , both by Muse!

PART 22

(Lyrics from 'Time is running out' and 'Unintended' , both by Muse)

Buffy ran upstairs, shutting the door behind her.

She was relieved because her mother was still away, in that moment she didn't feel like talking with anyone, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

-- Oh, my God! He was about to, I was about to.. but I ran away, and I don't even know if I did the right thing… Sure I did! It could never work… the others would never accept.. they have never really accepted Angel, and he has a soul, while Spike hasn't… So, he can't care about me, yes, he doesn't love me, he just believes he does…-- she told herself, but it was enough to think back to his look inside the car to realize that she was just telling herself a bunch of lies.

She began crying.

--I've spent ages trying to forget Angel, and the only one who made me do it is the worst of the guys! Why? What's wrong with me? Why do we belong to such different worlds? Why has it always to be so difficult? I just hope I'll forget him with the same quickness I fell in .. NO, Buffy, don't you dare to say it!-- she imposed inwardly, throwing herself on the bed, and falling asleep among bitter tears and sighs.

------------------------------------------

She got up the morning after, happy and shocked at the same time, since she had spent the night doing nothing but dreaming about Spike.. erotic dreams, obviously!

-- This is not good, Buffy, don't think about that sexy.. don't think 'bout him!-- she forced herself.

She took the bag where she had put all her stuff, to put it away in her closet, but when she saw the bikini Spike had bought her, and the white dress that she wore when she had slept in his arms, Buffy was overwhelmed by all those memories once again, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more.

" No, no ,no, I gotta take my mind off.." she muttered, turning on the radio on her desk, turning to the first station she found.

There was the beginning of a song, and liking the soft snapping of fingers that opened the intro, Buffy decided to listen to it.

I THINK I 'M DROWNING ASPHYXIATING

"You're not the only one.. " Buffy said to the singer, as he could hear her .

I WANNA BREAK THE SPELL YOU 'VE CREATED

-- A spell, it must be a spell, I can't really be feeling this!--

YOU 'RE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, A CONTRADICTION

-- He's the most forbidden contradiction for me…--

I WANNA PLAY THE GAME, I WANT THE FRICTION

-- Yeah, I could risk it, it's my life after all, if I choose to risk no one can tell me anything!--

YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME  
YEAH, YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME

-- No doubt about it!-- she smiled

BURY IT  
I WON ' T LET YOU BURY IT

-- I know he won't, the real problem are the others!--

I WON 'T LET YOU SMOTHER IT  
I WON ' T LET YOU MURDER IT

-- Yeah, I won't let them influence my life again!--

OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT  
AND OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT

--You bet! Especially mine, it will be a miracle if I get to be 20 years old..--

YOU CAN'T PUSH IT UNDERGROUND  
WE CAN 'T STOP IT SCREAMING OUT

I WANTED FREEDOM, BUT I'M RESTRICTED

-- Yeah, it seems that I forgot Angel, but now there's him, it's even worse ! --

I TRIED TO GIVE YOU UP, BUT I 'M ADDICTED

-- Yeah, there's no way I can get him out of my mind, and I don't know why! --

NOW THAT YOU KNOW I ' M TRAPPED, SENSE OF ELATION

-- But he doesn't know…. Or does he?--

YOU 'LL NEVER DREAM OF BREAKING THIS FIXATION

-- What if his wasn't a fixation?--

With all those questions and doubts twirling in her head, Buffy turned off the radio, coming downstairs.

"It's a curse: everything I do reminds me of him! Gotta clear my mind.. a good walk is what I need!" she exclaimed, opening the door, but she immediately noticed the cassette laying on the porch, over a folded sheet of paper.

Buffy already knew who had left them there, and with her heart in her mouth, she picked the cassette and opened the sheet, reading it.

'Hi, pet!

You know I never surrender when there's a battle I wanna win, and I'm determined to win your heart, Buffy.

Sure, you won't believe me now; you'll be thinking that I'm just kind of obsessed by you…

So, I think this song (And you'll see that I also like something different from Punk and hard Rock.. sometimes!) can explain perfectly how I feel about you.. even better than my words!

Well, just pretend it's 'un-life' when the singer says 'life'!

Jokes aside, please, listen to it carefully.

And if you finally believe me, meet me tonight at the old abandoned warehouse.. I'll wait for you 'till midnight, and if you don't come, it will mean that you didn't trust in me, you didn't believe in an 'us'…

So, I'll leave this town forever, and you'll never see me again, this time for real.

I'm here, hoping to dive tonight into the ocean of your eyes!

Bye for now, Sunshine.

Spike, or if you prefer… William Winters.'

Buffy smiled reading the signature, the one of her fake husband that really had made her spend wonderful days, even if they were too few.

She came back to her room, reading the message again and again, a little bit upset due to the short ultimatum he had given her, but sincerely impressed by his words.

Buffy inserted the cassette into the recorder.

She laid down on her bed, waiting for the silence of the cassette to be filled by the first notes.. a very sweet riff by an acoustic guitar.

Buffy closed her eyes, letting the smooth voice of the singer rock her.

YOU COULD BE MY UNINTENDED CHOICE TO LIVE MY LIFE EXTENDED  
YOU COULD BE THE ONE I 'LL ALWAYS LOVE  
YOU COULD BE THE ONE WHO LISTENS TO MY DEEPEST INQUISITIONS  
YOU COULD BE THE ONE I 'LL ALWAYS LOVE

I 'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN  
BUT I ' M BUSY MENDING BROKEN  
PIECES OF THE LIFE I HAD BEFORE

FIRST THERE WAS THE ONE WHO CHALLENGED ALL MY DREAMS AND ALL MY BALANCE  
SHE COULD NEVER BE AS GOOD AS YOU  
YOU COULD BE MY UNINTENDED CHOICE TO LIVE MY LIFE EXTENDED  
YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE I 'LL ALWAYS LOVE

I 'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN  
BUT I ' M BUSY MENDING BROKEN  
PIECES OF THE LIFE I HAD BEFORE (2X)

BEFORE YOU

Buffy enjoyed intensely the last notes and the last trills, and then she stopped the cassette, touched.

Finally she knew what to do.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, c'mon, it's almost over ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Spbangel, Childe at Heart, spikesbint16 ( the 'down ' song is from 'blink-182 ' , the last album of blink-182 (sigh!) , before the greatest hits (by the way, it's in their greatest hits, too, since it is a single with a videoclip, too!) ), THANK YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH!

PART 23

Buffy left home at 9:30, happy that finally it was dark.

She had spent the whole morning listening to the song Spike left for her again and again, she had it almost memorized; and in the afternoon she turned room upside-down to find something special to wear, and at the end she had chosen the red mini skirt with the bat-shaped buckle and a black see-through blouse… what a coincidence.. a certain someone's fave colours.

She headed towards the warehouse and saw him from afar: he was leaning on the door of his car, smoking a cigarette with a big uneasiness , and.. he was beautiful!

She approached him, and the joy in his eyes when he saw her was indescribable.

"Buffy, you came!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Spike! I'm here just to bring the jeep back home!" she cut him, and the joy faded out.

"Sure, the car… I had forgotten…"

"Wassup with all of this? Did you think it was enough to make me listen a sweet song full of nice words to touch my heart? It doesn't change anything!" she kept talking, heading towards the jeep as Spike followed her, wondering silently if she got a heart.

"Oh, there's still something I gotta say, Spike.. " she added, opening the car's door.

"What else?" he asked, sure that she couldn't hurt him more than she had already done.

He didn't understand why she had slammed the car door without getting inside, and most of all why she was showing to him the brightest smile.

".. you're not the only good actor!" she exclaimed, winkling.

"You.. it means that.." he stuttered, confused.

She nodded, as she kept smiling.

"You little evil cheater!" he exclaimed, tickling her waist.

"Well, I just had a good teacher!" she justified between giggles, and then he quit tickling her.

"Just.. how?"

She interrupted him, grasping his shoulders and giving him a very soft kiss, without giving him the time to part his lips.

"Let's just say that something made me realize that time is running out, so I decided I wanna spend mine with you! But you gotta listen to me: I won't make any change.."

Spike interrupted her with another soft kiss that she accepted very willingly.

"There's no need, haven't you listened to that song? I'm the one who's gotta un-live his un-life extended and gotta mend broken pieces.."

"What do you mean?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, it seems that my killing people kind of .. bothers you a little bit, so I'm even willing to quit killing them!" he declared.

She was speechless.

"Spike, are you sure? It's a too big sacrifice for you, it means to go against your nature, I can't expect you to quit drinking human blood!" she admitted, sincerely impressed by his gesture.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy, pet, calm down! I've never said I would quit drinking human blood: I just said that I would quit Killing humans, so.. if you take into consideration that I usually kill a couple of people nightly.. four when I'm really up.." he started, knowing well that the Slayer didn't like that speech at all, if one judges by the way she was looking at him.

But he didn't care, he had to cut to the chase.

".. if I don't kill them, but simply take a bite.. it makes.. Uhmm.."

He just missed a calculator, a peaked cap, and a pair of glasses, because in that moment he really seemed an accountant dealing with a very difficult balance sheet!

".. let's say twelve lightly drained people at night!" he concluded.

"What! No way, four to the utmost!" she replied.

"Eleven!"

"Five!"

"Ten!"

"Seven, and that's my last offer: take or leave it!"

"Deal!"

"Can't you imagine Giles' face if he saw me right now, bargaining over the amount of people you can hurt?" she commented, and a second after they both split their sides with laughter.

"Anyway, pet, I've got something to ask you.."

She watched him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's not big change, it's just a little favour: could you possibly kill demons & Co not so quickly?" he asked her.

"It's my job, after all, but compared to what you chose to do for me I guess it's the least I can do for you: Ok, Spikey, I'll try not to kill them so fast, happy now?" she assured him.

"Yeah, most of all because some of them still owe me lots of bucks at poker!" he clarified, with a smirk.

"And here I go, thinking it was your sense of friendship making you ask me that!" she said, punching his shoulder playfully.

"Anyway, poker?" she questioned him.

"Well, it happens to be another of my ways to make some money!" he explained, raising an eyebrow.

"By the way, you still have to pay me for all the dresses I bought to you!" he reminded her.

"Forget it! Things are different now that you are my boyfriend.."

"Wait! How did you just call me?" he interrupted her, with a big twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well, 'boyfriend': are you or aren't you my boyfriend now?" she asked, wondering if she was going too fast, scaring him.

But he smiled at her, sweetly.

"Always, kitten, always!" he murmured, playing with her hair.

TBC

Now, you just miss the last chapter plus a small epilogue.

Anyway, I hope you liked this part! ;)

Now I also go update 'If you are me ' and 'Simply Absurd ', too ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Childe at Heart, FunkyDevil, spikesbint16, spbangel, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

Here's the end:

PART 24

"Alright, so, you know, boyfriends always make presents to their girlfriends.." she made him notice.

"It's unfair, pet! Well, at least now I can say I've already bought you enough stuff for two bloody years of birthdays, Christmas, St. Valentine's Day, anniversaries.." he struck back, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, chuckling when he noticed the buckle.

"Anyway, do you know there's another thing boyfriends always do with their girlfriends.." he whispered at her ear, descending to the corner of her mouth.

"Mm.. I wonder what that could be.." she murmured, and then she met his cold lips involving them into a long passionate kiss.. their very first official one!

"Mm.. even better than in my dreams.." Buffy moaned, pressing a finger on her lips.

"Dreams?" he repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, Spike, dreams. And that night, when you ran to the beach, it was you I was dreaming of.. but you mistook everything!"

"How did you know about the beach, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you love me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"You can't answer to a question with another question!"

"You did it first, pet!"

"Touché!" she smiled.

He smiled back, and then he became serious.

"I've spent more than a century believing I loved, but those few days made me figure out the real meaning of the world 'love': you, Buffy Summers!"

No words were necessary to realize how much she had enjoyed that sentence, he had to just look into her eyes.

"Spike, I can't remember the exact moment when my 'I hate you' became 'I like you' , but I guess my 'I like you' will become ' I love you' very soon.." she confessed, kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

"And that scares me.." she added, when after an eternity they parted.

"You are scared?" he repeated, not very flattered.

"Sure, I mean.. it's weird, isn't it? Before this holiday you were about to kill me!" she made him notice.

He burst out laughing.

"You believed it! I've already told you that we vamps like talking big, sure, before that I can't say I loved you.. but I wouldn't have killed you, not that time at least.. I was just planning to give you a punishment bite.. the threats of death were just for fun…" he explained, turning one of her locks in his fingers.

"A. what?" she frowned.

"It's like a love bite, but a little bit more painful.. otherwise, what kind of punishment it is?" he sneered.

"And.. how is a love bite?" she asked, oddly intrigued by that topic.

Spike smiled, kissed her for the umpteenth time, and descended to her neck, pleased to see her giving him full access .. but he confined himself just to a normal hickey.

"I'll show you soon, love!" he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"But not here, and not now!" he clarified.

"Nooo?" she raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"You know… I was thinking about somewhere nicer, on a big double bed in a big elegant room of a certain hotel…"

"Let me guess.. this time it won't end up in a 'pillow's fight' ?" she teased him, caressing his face.

"I definitely do not think so!" he smiled, kissing her behind her ear.

"Mm.. sounds good! And I'm sure our dear Receptionist will be happy to see us again!" she commented.

"Ok, jump on, pet! Mr and Mrs. Winters are coming back!" he invited her, opening the car door of the more than familiar DeSoto.

"Sure, Spikey… but there's something I gotta do first.."

EPILOGUE

THREE DAYS LATER

The taxi left Joyce in front of her house.

As she was looking for the keys, she immediately noticed a folded sheet of paper on the windscreen of her Jeep.

"God, please, tell me it's not a ticket!" she wished, approaching the car, realizing that her prayer had been answered.

-- Maybe it's a typical flier..-- she thought, opening the mysterious sheet and reading it.

' Hi Mom,

Hope you are fine!

First of all, don't worry, I didn't run away from home.. this time! It's just that.. you were right, I was hiding something to you… and now I'll be away for a while.. with this something .. who says hi and hopes to taste again your chocolate with marshmallows soon…

Yeah, mom, you guessed right: it's just him !

See ya soon, I'll let you know when!

Kisses, Buffy. '

-- Well, it was better the ticket!-- Joyce exclaimed, folding the sheet again.

She had already prepared a scolding for Buffy, so she would have to add it, due to the new caper of her daughter.

But at the very end Joyce was relieved that Spike was with her little girl… and she was very worried for the same reason!

-----------------------------------------

Willow had gotten home from her holidays, two days after Joyce's return.

After doing the most important chores she had listened the messages in her answering machine.

The first five ones were banal, until she listened the last one.

---- Hi, Will, it's Buffy! I know, you're not home yet, anyway, are you having a good summer? Mine is wonderful! By the way, here's the big news: now I'm with Spike, my new boyfriend, at Rio de Janeiro! We send to you lots of kisses, we will be back for the weekend! ----

Willow, which hadn't listened to anything else after the ' with Spike, my new boyfriend' part, heard her friend giggling and whispering something to someone who approached to the receiver.

It was enough hearing the first words for Willow to figure out who it was.

---- Ok, Red, it's not true, we were just kidding.. ----

Willow sighed relieved, but after a break she heard that the vampire had resumed talking.

---- First, we are not at Rio, just about 380 Km from Sunnyhell, second, we won't be back before the end, of the month, and third, the most important thing: it's only Buffy sending you kisses! All my kisses are just for a special girl.. ----

Willow heard Buffy chuckling, and an unmistakable noise of kissing.

---- "Isn't that true, pet?" (kissing) "Oooooooh, Spiiiiiiiiike!" ----

And after a little bit more of moans and giggles, Willow heard they hung up, and the classic 'beep' of end-message.

"Poor me.. and now how the hell am I supposed to tell the others?" Willow exclaimed shocked, putting her hands in her hair.

--

THE END

Well, thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story ;) It means a lot to me!

Now, since this one is over, I'm gonna start a new (shorter, although there's a sequel) one, if you don't already now , I hope you'll like it as well ;)

I'm also gonna update 'If you are me ' and 'Before, Now, Forever ' , too


End file.
